


This Bites

by alphonse18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: But the Wizarding World assumes You-Know-Who has been vanquished, But will defrost that icy facade soon enough, Edward won't leave Harry the fuck alone, Eventual Smut, Harry hiding in Forks for protection, Harry is a bitter bitch, He'll make an entrance I'm sure, Horcrux is still within Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mates, Snape isn't actually dead, Vampire Harry Potter, Voldemort isn't really dead, besides a select few, but first some issues have to be dealt with, probably a little angsty, throw some fluff in too, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonse18/pseuds/alphonse18
Summary: It was widely known in the Wizarding World that Harry Potter died during the Final Battle at Hogwarts. However, only a select few knew that while Harry died, he isn’tdead. And of these select few who knew such a secret, they also knew that keeping Harry hidden was imperative.A plan was devised to keep him safe, and out of sight. It seemed like the perfect plan. Boring small town, boring small town people, boring small town high school. That is, a perfect plan until Harry sits down to have lunch at said boring school and makes eye contact with five of his own kind across the room.It was official, Harry's life fucking sucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been aching to write a HP/Twilight crossover for years. It will be Edward/Harry. Please bear with the angst that may be a little heavy at first. It'll get better, I promise! I just can't seem to write anything without angst lol.  
> Please let me know if there are any errors or spelling mistakes!  
> -A

This school is a fucking joke, Harry thinks. 

Only the first day and Harry was testing every ounce of patience within him to not just book it. So far it had been utterly boring and most of his classmates proved to be imbeciles. The brunet had already been harassed on multiple occasions by both girls and boys alike for various reasons. Whether they wanted to be his friend or simply probe at him like a new species since he was the new boy in school. 

Boy, Harry scoffed at the thought, roughly pushing away his unappetizing school lunch and instead pulling a blood pop from his coat pocket. The slightly spicy taste calms his frayed nerves, and the wizard sighs, ignoring Mike’s calls for the him to join the jock at his table. Harry resists the urge to slam his head against the table, and tries to remind himself that he was the one who placed himself here for his own protection. 

All in all, the wizard was trying to be as dull as possible, unappealing to his new classmates. He, in turn, would provide the same courtesy, and Harry sent a prayer to Albus to grant him the patience he’d need since he was staying in this droll town for the foreseeable future. 

His emerald eyes wander without really taking in what’s going on around him. Eager for lunch to be over and to put this first day as the new kid behind him. Honestly, it couldn’t be that difficult to lay low in a school full of hormonal, angsty teenagers, he reassures himself. Relief floods through him and Harry feels his tense muscles relax. That is, until a bright pair of honey colored eyes meet his. He swallows, the enticing taste of blood going flavorless on his tongue as he sees not one, but four more pairs of the tell tale eyes of a hunter. A hunter he himself is all too familiar with, as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Thrice, has become.

All five vampires were gazing at him curiously for the most part, except for the girl with blonde hair, who shoots him a look of pure hatred. Harry ensures his face resembles disinterest, letting his gaze sweep over them and away as casually as possible. His heartbeat, charmed of course, has picked up in his apprehensiveness. 

They couldn’t know, Harry weighed, for his eyes weren’t the signature red or honey color a vampire has. His still maintained their color, and while the wizard was deathly pale, the weather in Scotland tended to be cloudy. A simple explanation. As for the blood pop currently in his hand, it’s spelled to smell of cherries, since blood does have a bold scent, so he was covered there as well.

Everything had been meticulously planned down to the most miniscule detail. Harry’s disappearance from the Wizarding World was tragic, and his death believable. There was no reason to panic, simply because five others of his kin were literally less than 30 feet away….yeah, no reason to panic at all. 

“Typical, bloody typical,” Harry muttered. Of course even in death the Fates couldn’t stop fucking with him. 

The bell announcing the end of lunch brings Harry’s misery to a stop, if only for a short while. And with the rest of the students, the wizard tosses the remainder of his lunch in the garbage and makes his way to his last class of the day. 

By the time he arrives the classroom it was already almost full, only a seat here or there remaining open. He surveys the room, mood souring further when two of the vampires from lunch are seated at the back, side by side. A girl with short hair, and a pixie like face openly watching him. And the other, a boy with shoulder length hair, blond like the girl’s from the cafeteria, who was surely wishing he was dead. And wasn’t that thought amusing? 

Harry ignores them and takes a seat as close to the door as possible, hoping for a quick escape once the bell rings. Thankfully, the teacher doesn’t force him to introduce himself and Harry soon gets lost in the lecture about mythological creatures. 

His teacher oddly reminds him of Snape, and the pang of loss hit him hard. Fucking Voldemort, fucking vampires, fuck his fucking luck. 

His mood doesn’t improve the rest of the class. And after what felt like hours, the bell finally rings, and the Harry is out of the door before his classmates have time to even pack up their belongings. 

The familiar sight of his motorcycle in the parking lot calms him, and Harry lets out a breath of relief. There’s nothing more he wants than to go home and be away from every single living and nonliving individual here. Without bothering to toss on a helmet, the brunet hops on the motorcycle.

Speeding through the parking lot in most definitely a dangerous manner, the Boy Who Lived catches sight of the five vampires loitering by their cars. He doesn’t miss the pointed glances his way, nor does he miss the heated discussion of his sudden appearance and alarming resemblance to them as he drives past. 

Honestly, as much as they tried to blend it, they sorely stuck out. It only hurries him along, and Harry speeds away from them, his classmates, and the school that would now be a constant in his life. 

He isn’t looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Second chapter, and things are starting to get good!  
> Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or errors.  
> Also, I hope the tense in which this fanfic is written is correct. I realize that in the first chapter it was very present tense. Hopefully the tense in this chapter isn't so different. I might go back at some point and switch it from present to past. Though, if this tense works, I'll keep it as is. It just gets confusing to me lol.  
> Next chapter:  
> Edward and Harry talk. The wizard notices something he tries to ignore, and we'll see what else, as I am currently writing it! lol  
> -A

It had been two weeks since Harry’s first day at Forks High, and he learned quite a lot in such a short amount of time. First, never give Mike any acknowledgment. It would only encourage the idiot. Second, he sucked at math. Like really sucked. And third, he learned the vampire's names and habits while at school. They steered clear of anyone but themselves, including Harry. However, that didn't stop them from sending him varying looks, from uncertainty to suspicion to outright hate. Though, the hate was mostly on Rosalie’s part. 

Barring the Cullens, Harry found that his time at Forks wasn’t terrible. And most of his were even enjoyable. 

While Harry immensely enjoyed playing quidditch (and he dearly missed it), muggle sports weren’t so bad. Sure, he couldn’t race through the air at neck breaking speeds, but he did still enjoy winning. 

Dodgeball was a favorite of his, and even though he has to be aware of how fast and hard he throws the ball, nailing his annoying classmates was a definite plus. And once he’d successfully ignored the fact that one of the vampires was in his class, it was a great stress reliever. 

Said vampire was currently on the sidelines, a tense look on his face. Harry had observed that the he never threw a ball, and purposefully got out, so that he wouldn’t have to participate in the game. After about a week of the vampire sitting out of every game, it was easy to pretend he wasn’t there.

That is, until a dodge ball some kid gets hit in the nose with a dodge ball causing it to bleed.

Harry notices right away, Jasper shifting from foot to foot, jaw clenching. No one notices as their classmate rushes from the room. No one besides Harry, that is. 

Sighing, Harry makes a decision he surely hopes he will not regret, and follows after the blond boy. Being sure to grab his own and Jasper’s backpack on the way. 

He finds him outside, taking in greedy gulps of untainted air. 

“Not too fond of blood, are you?” Harry remarks, setting down their backpacks and crossing his arms.

Jasper barely flinches, and the wizard only notices because he isn’t entirely human. Darkened honeyed eyes glare at him before glancing away, irritation and confusion clear on the the vampire’s face. 

“I’m fine, it’s just...the sight of blood makes me queasy.” 

A flimsy excuse. The Cullens were keeping up their appearances after all, and had not made the first move to talk to Harry (for which he was thankful). Despite the fact that they knew something was up with him. That he smelled of vampire. 

Emerald eyes roll and Harry makes yet another decision he hopes he will not regret. 

Reaching into his backpack, he pulls out a blood pop and tears the wrapper off. The scent of cherries fill the air, and Harry holds it out to Jasper. 

The vampire doesn’t give it a single look and shakes his head. 

“Just take it, it’ll help with any cravings you may be experiencing,” It was obvious what Harry’s referring to, and he raises an expectant brow. Jasper takes it after sending him a dubious glance. 

The effect it has is immediate. Jasper’s nostrils flare as the coppery taste of blood fills his mouth and he gives a noise of surprise. The wizard grins and nods in agreement. They were rather good after all, he makes them himself. 

They stand in silence, and Harry enjoys the momentary peace before the bell rings, signalling his next class. 

Jasper then speaks once he finishes the blood pop, voice quiet, but sure, “You are very confusing, Harry.”

Laughter erupts from him, and he’s even more shocked than Jasper is by it. Harry’s reputation is poker face at best, and irritation, at worst. 

If anything, the poor sod looks even more confused, “No, I mean, your emotions. They’re there one minute and then gone the next. And when they are present, they’re either muted or extremely intense.”

Ah, Harry thinks, an empath then. He’s heard of those before, but has never met one. He isn’t sure he’s thrilled by the discovery. Tightening his mental shields, Jasper’s eyes widen and he adds, “Like that! They’re just gone. It’s rather refreshing actually.”

“I would assume so,” the wizard agrees, “Being trapped in an environment where mundane and hormonal teenagers are abundant would be very exhausting. Better you than me, mate.”

The bell ringing catches both of their attention, and Harry notices that Jasper is no longer tense and his eyes have settled to their regular golden honey color. 

Grabbing his backpack, Harry says, “Well, I’ve got biology and a select few teenagers to fend off. Their curiosity is infuriating. How long do I need to keep up the ‘talk to me and die’ facade, before they leave me alone?”

Jasper laughs, both in sympathy, and at the dark joke, “You’re new meat, Harry. This town never gets any new excitement. It’s going to take a while.”

“How wonderful,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

As they part ways, Harry finds that he had actually enjoyed Jasper’s company. Perhaps living here wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Hope you're all doing well. I also hope I'm keeping the tense in which this fic is written the same. It's going to be difficult for me, so I may go back later on and rewrite it. Nothing will change besides it not being in such a present tense. It's been a long time since I've written, let alone posted anything, so getting into the groove is a bit challenging. Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors and I will fix them accordingly!
> 
> That being said, here's chapter three! And while I promised Edward and Harry would officially meet, it didn't seem to work out. So next chapter I promise they'll meet for real!!! And I've already started writing it, so it shouldn't take me as long to post as this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, I'm truly blown away, but am so ecstatic so many enjoy this story!!  
> <3

As the days pass, Harry coincidentally runs into the Cullens at almost every turn. In the halls, at the grocery store, and even the one time he goes to the library. The wizard is pretty sure he’d even seen one or two of them flitting outside of his house late at night on more than one occasion. 

While he understands their motives, he doesn’t appreciate them. Yet the aching loneliness that resides within him is somehow abated, each time he notices them. It’s a confusing and confounding thing, and Harry steels his resolve and reminds himself he’s here for a reason, and laying low should be his primary goal. However, it seems the Cullens do their best to thwart that. 

Honestly, they were worse than he’d been during his sixth year obsessively spying on Malfoy. 

Sighing, Harry decides to let them tire themselves out, if that’s even possible. They’d get bored eventually. And if not, then Harry would just have to get used to it. Which was not a very comforting thought.

By far the most uncomfortable he’d been is in his biology class. Originally, he had been enrolled in chemistry. Figuring his vast knowledge of potions and his childhood spent over a hot stove, he’d do just fine. He had learned pretty quickly it was a lot more difficult than that, and had to drop the class for an easier subject. 

The moment he had walked into the classroom, he almost walked right back out, seeing a familiar face staring right back at him. Thankfully, since it was later in the semester and he was the odd one out, Harry is forced to do all the projects and labs on his own. He doesn’t mind, and ignoring Edward from across the room was easier than he had anticipated. The wizard was used to being the center of attention after all, no matter how little he liked it. 

His game of cat and mouse (or avoidance, if he was being completely honest), with the Cullens comes to a close just before lunch on a particularly rainy Tuesday.

He’s just finished dropping off his shoulder bag in his locker when Alice, the most peppy of the Cullens, ambushes him. 

Harry’s not prepared for the hug that he’s wrapped in. It’s over almost as soon as it began, and Alice beams at him, “Jasper told me what you did for him. I think that’s really sweet. Why don’t we sit together at lunch?”

There’s a look on her face he recognizes instantly. One of fierce, but friendly determination, and Harry’s heart clenches briefly. It’s a look he misses dearly, and his resolve wavers.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he mutters, “Fine.” 

Alice exclaims a “yes!” in triumph, and they make their way to the bustling cafeteria. Jasper joins them while they wait in line for food, and he offers Harry a small smile. Harry finds himself offering one of his own in return. 

Once they’re seated, Harry digs in. He needs to hunt soon, he thinks. 

Both Jasper and Alice watch him with barely concealed amazement, and Harry rolls his eyes. He must truly be an enigma to them. That makes him slightly uncomfortable, but he’s never truly been normal, and it’s a feeling he’s unfortunately accustomed to.

“How are you liking Forks so far, Harry?” Alice asks, chin propped in a dainty hand. 

As he deliberates, Harry chews his food, wishing for something fresher and with a distinctly bloodier taste. 

“The people are nosy,” Harry gives them a pointed look. Jasper shifts uncomfortably, while Alice simply nods in encouragement. “The weather is as depressing as Surrey’s, and I’m remembering why I hated public school. All in all, it’s entirely boring.”

Alice perks up, interested, “So you’re from England, then?” As if that wasn’t already obvious from Harry’s accent, “And were you homeschooled?”

It’s Harry’s turn to shift uncomfortably, and he gives a half shrug, “Something like that, yeah.” Carefully avoiding the second question. 

Not one to be deterred, Alice continues on, “I’ve always wanted to go to England. What’s it like?”

Unpleasant memories of his time with the Dursleys has him grimacing. They were probably ecstatic at the news of his death. Though he couldn’t be happier to be rid of them. He’d suffered enough under their “care”. Broken bones, bruises, starvation and verbal abuse. It wasn’t often when he was hit, and he’d learned early on to stay out of the way and make sure everything he’d been assigned to do was perfect upon its completion. However, that didn’t mean he doesn’t see how wrong it was to be treated in such a way. Especially as a child.

A hand settles upon his forearm where it rests on the table. Startled, Harry finds Jasper giving him a comforting look. Despite the fact that the man’s brows are knotted, and there’s a certain twist to his mouth that’s vaguely discontented, he is all too empathetic as he searches the wizard’s face. 

Ah yes, he’s forgotten the vampire’s ability. At least Jasper couldn’t read his mind when he wasn’t actively holding up his mental shields. He certainly doesn’t want or need anyone roaming about in his head. 

Reinforcing them, he gives the vampire a reassuring smile, and pats the ice cold hand. It disappears and Jasper looks a little less fraught. He needs to remember to keep his shields up at all times. If only to avoid subjecting the man to his emotions. They were far too intense, and could be overwhelming, even to Harry at times, who was used to them.

Alice, the bright girl that she is, changes the subject to a safer topic, “You know Harry, it’s Emmett’s birthday this Saturday, and we’re having a small party to celebrate. We’d love to have you over.”

A glance at the rest of the Cullen family has him raising a brow. Rosalie sits as still as a statue, and Harry can practically feel her seething from where he is. Emmett appears unaffected, slinging an arm over his girlfriend’s shoulder to appease her. Harry doesn’t miss the grin that’s flashed his way from the man. Emmett doesn’t mind then. 

Harry finally settles his gaze upon Edward. The vampire does nothing to hide the fact he’s been caught staring, and his face is carefully blank. Not a good indicator as to whether he’d prefer Harry to stay out of his family’s life, or if he too was of a friendlier sort, like most of his siblings. Harry can’t decide which option he prefers.

There is a war battling inside him at the request. His first reaction is to immediately reject the offer. Every instinct within him screaming to decline. His promise of laying low and not drawing attention to himself replaying in his mind. However, a part of him wants to be accepted. Craving companionship and to be understood for all that he is. Vampire and all. And who to better accept and understand him than those who are vampires themselves? 

Having gone into hiding immediately after the Battle had put a tremendous amount of stress on him, though he’d not known it at the time. Having almost everyone he’d ever cared for think him truly dead had put even more stress on him. If only this, and if only that are thoughts that haunts him constantly. Harry’s life had turned out much differently than he had thought it would. A familiar voice telling him, ‘Not everything is about you, _Potter_. Get off your exceedingly high horse and cease these self-deprecating thoughts at once” instantly cheers him up. He isn’t sure how, but he does miss the git. Merlin, he must be desperately lonely. 

Releasing a breath the wizard is unaware he’s been holding, Harry takes in the two vampires in front of him. Alice, with obvious hope in her eyes but concern apparent on her face. Jasper’s expression is much more restrained, but it is nonetheless open and non-judgemental. If anyone can understand Harry first hand, it would be him. 

What’s left of his resolve crumbles much as it had anytime Hermione and Ron had looked at him in such a similar way, and there is no holding back the ache in his chest. Thankfully, this time Jasper shows no sign of discomfort.

“Okay, fine,” Harry says in an exasperated tone.

A squeal of delight has him cracking a smile and he shares a look with Jasper. 

“Just tell your brother to stop staring, it’s creeping me out,” he adds, pointedly making eye contact with Edward, who has the audacity to appear sheepish. 

Both Jasper and Alice laugh at that, and Alice shoots Edward a knowing glance. It goes unnoticed by Harry, who rushes to finish his unappetizing meal, aware the bell will ring any minute for their next classes. 

It’s not till much later as Harry is sitting by his fireplace and thinking over what to bring for Emmett’s party, that he realizes he’s smiled more today than he has in his entire time in Forks. Even before that, really.

A fragile hope rises within his chest, fluttering about like a newborn fairy. Harry stares into the crackling embers and thinks that perhaps he can be happy here, unlike his original conclusion upon moving to Washington.

But little does Harry know that things never go his way, and that he’ll have to overcome many obstacles before finally having his peace. 

And since Harry does not yet know this, he sits calmly, and decides he knows exactly what to bring on Saturday.


End file.
